Moonlight Madness
by ChibiRinni
Summary: While at the Kaiba Mansion's Halloween party, the madness hits and a certain Puppy and CEO are not immune. Challenge fic.


**Moonlight Madness**

**By: ChibiRinni**

**Author's Note: **I own the poem (the small sections between paragraphs) used in this fic and actually made it for this fic! The names of the poem and of the story are one in the same. I hope everyone enjoyed it and since my beta isn't around, I have been the only one to correct myself on this fic. There may be a few errors, but no one is perfect. I did my best! This was a Challenge Fic of mine that won 1st place on my Face Book Puppyshipping group. Enjoy! (More may be added.)**  
><strong>

Ice blue eyes clashed with warm honey across the crowded dance floor. The lights were dimmed enough for the strobe light to give a great show at the Kaiba Mansion's first Halloween Ball. The sun had fallen quickly behind mountains, but the night was young with life. A full moon peeked out from the balcony and its warm rays filtered in and caressed the features of the young CEO. Perhaps that was what started the madness and sent common sense running through the doors as if death itself was after it.

In the beginning there were no words, only actions. People danced, kissed, and vanished into more private areas, but all of this went unnoticed by the blond. His gaze never wavered as his body called out in need. Slowly and seductively, he moved his hips and arched his back, daring the brunette to answer his plea. Jounouchi was fluid like water, slick, and advanced forward as though gravity held no power over him. He twisted and turned, dipped low and rocked back, and for a moment he seemed more like a serpent than a human. Jou's dance did not go unnoticed, however, and as he passed fellow dancers a few tried to gain his attention with a dance of their own. Still his eyes were unmarred by anything captivating around him, other than the blue eyed male across the room standing in the moonlight.

Try as he might, Kaiba Seto could not ignore the beauty unfolding before him as Jounouchi danced. His eyes couldn't leave the other's motions and his own body began to react. His foot tapped to the beat of the background music and his hips began to gently sway of their own accord. Their bodies communicated what their mouths could never utter before: _I want you. All this passion is for you. Will you take it?_

**Moon beams dance upon the floor**

**Common sense is out the door**

**Let seduction's power flow**

**Then this evening can go slow**

**Just don't let this moment pass**

The blond was inching closer, arching and flowing away from any woman or man who tried to pull him from his body's desired path. There was nothing stopping him and yet nothing that should have kept him going either, but Jounouchi's body ached with heat and the growing intensity of the moment. Kaiba took a small step back, allowing the pale moon rays to soften his features. Seto wanted to appear as if he noticed and, yet, not to have been as affected as he truly was by the other's call. The CEO watched as the blond slowly closed his eyes, deciding to stare through his lashes for a second before finally closing off their connection. Seto's heart stopped for a moment, ashamed that his meager reactions went without notice, but then the honey-eyed teen glared with distrust. Would there always be such doubt between them?

Kaiba understood and decided to fight back. He had always been graceful and light on his feet, but no one had ever seen him dance. His hips swirled in figure eights and his tall frame swayed with the music more noticeably than before. Jounouchi was watching him, waiting for a signal, hoping for an answered plea. The beat changed and grew in speed. Seto altered his movements to accommodate the change and locked eyes with the other male again. They both wore masks, considering it was a masquerade ball, but with the way their bodies called to each other, they didn't care that it was their rival behind the mask anymore. Their separate dances continued as the blond moved closer. _Do you want me_, Jounouchi's body asked and swayed away from another female suitor; _is this passion worth it for you?_

Seto's body returned the inquiry with one of his own: _Am I what you want, desire, and need? Are you willing to show me how you really feel? Should we drop the hate act, the masks we wear, and the charade we play to cross all barriers? _Kaiba's hands came to life and traced the lines of his body, inviting the blond to imagine the costume he wore sliding off in such a slow manner that Jounouchi's mouth watered. It wasn't surprising that he was dressed to kill in royal renaissance ball attire, but Jou still looked good in his Draco Malfoy costume. The blond smirked back and continued to come closer to his aspiration.

**Remove the mask of your charade**

**Follow the path that you have made**

**Cross the waters full of doubt**

**Time for you to figure out**

**What a moment of passion is worth**

Jounouchi could feel the energy in the room. It was as if some magic spell had been cast over the mansion and it was hard to fight the pull. Actually, he didn't want to fight it. Kaiba was looking at him with desire and it made his heart beat faster. This kind of feeling was even better than the adrenaline the blond got when they fought. In fact, it seemed their fights only increased the desire and passion between them, but there was always someone there to break the spell they put each other under. His friends were all busy right now, dancing with their own spell cast over them. They weren't going to stop Jou from getting what he wanted now.

Kaiba felt his body pull him forward, as if Jounouchi was advancing too slowly for its taste. He continued to move in slow sweeps with his long legs and his fingers continued to caress lightly over areas that would be more sensitive if bare hands were touching bare skin. The look in the blond male's eyes kept Seto's heart rate up and his form glided closer. So many questions circled round and round in the CEO's mind, but he dared not think or voice them when what he wanted was heading right for him. The sight before Seto caught his breath in his lungs as Jounouchi swayed and turned; obviously Jou knew his body as if it were a finely tuned instrument. The blond in turn was impressed that the uptight brunette could do more than stand and sway his shoulders. Kaiba had a more sophisticated way of dancing compared to the athletic male's "street" dance. It was like fire and ice were finally going to collide and melt into warm puddles of substance. Neither would have it any other way.

What seemed like hours for the two men were only a few minutes in reality. Closer and closer they moved until they were nearly a breath away. Suddenly, Seto's fingertips reached out to caress down Jou's neck, bypassing the mask he was given to wear. Jounouchi reached out as well, his fingers following a slow path down the CEO's chest. They could feel the other's heat through their clothes and it excited them further. The blond took a deep breath, about to say something, but Kaiba's thumb pressed gently against his lips. The CEO rocked into the other and felt a similar hardness to his own. The message was clear: _no words for now_. Swiftly, Seto took Jounouchi's hands and placed them in the "proper" dancing positions. Before the blond could react, Seto began to lead him around the dance floor. Part of him wanted to drop the mutt when he dipped him, but the Halloween magic was too strong. The dip was flawless and had Jounouchi panting once he was right side up again.

**Magic moves you closer still**

**Try to fight it as you will**

**Spells were cast this autumn night**

**Love is finally in your sight**

**Feel it, take it, touch it and you'll know**

Their dancing together went completely unnoticed by the room's other occupants, something Kaiba was grateful for. It wouldn't do well if the mutt's friends suddenly jumped on them thinking they were going to tear each other to pieces, though if they made it to a room the pair might do that to their clothes. He pulled the blond closer, leaned in, and nipped his ear. A soft moan wafted into the CEO's hearing and he purred in response. His tongue stroked the shell of Jounouchi's ear before dipping in to wet the inner area. The brunette could feel the other's breath increase and he danced them in circles faster and closer to the balcony he stood by previously.

Jounouchi was dreaming, or so it felt like. Kaiba was so light on his feet that Jounouchi felt as though they were floating. He didn't mind letting the darker haired teen take the lead. He knew what to do, but when it came to his rival, Jou was never sure. The rich prick could drop him any moment just to tease him for all the blond knew!

Seto moved close to the balcony doors and with a nudge of his heel the doors opened. The moon was now fully starring at the two males locked in a dancer's embrace and would serve as their only witness to what was about to unfold. He turned the blond around again to kick the doors closed behind them. Swiftly he pinned the blond to the wall next to the doors and pressed close, their lips a hot breath away from touching. Their groins pulsed against one another in desire. Half lidded eyes locked again and their panting breaths mingled and swirled together in the chilled air.

"I like you." Kaiba whispered after a moment. He wondered if speaking would ruin whatever had overtaken them this night, but Jounouchi had yet to fight him.

"And I like you… rich prick." Jou smirked softly. They were not changed by the magic. There was still that layer of hate, of malice, they both harbored for the other, but love and hate is a thin line.

"Mine…?" Kaiba whispered. It wasn't quite a declaration, but not fully a question either. Jounouchi didn't respond with words, but with a gentle lap of his tongue against Kaiba's bottom lip. The blond had always been better with his actions than his words and it was all the permission Kaiba needed. Their lips clashed in hunger as hands came alive to hold, pull, touch, and grip the warm body that was pressed close. Jounouchi stretched out is right leg and wrapped in around Seto's waist to pull the brunette even closer.

"How you tempt me," Kaiba whispered in Jou's ear while the blond latched onto his neck to leave little love bites, "The way you move… the passion in your eyes… Why can't I get you out of my mind?" Jounouchi chuckled in response and leaned away towards the wall to look the CEO in the face. Slowly their touching ebbed away as their eyes clashed again.

"Don't ya know, Kaiba?" Seto narrowed his eyes while his mind raked over conversations, actions, and duel monster strategies, anything that might give him an idea to what the mutt was talking about. Again Jounouchi chuckled. It appeared he wasn't going to make Seto over think something he found so simple.

"Ya gots a fixation on meh… an I gots one on yous." The realization hit Kaiba and he smirked.

"Such a big word for such a big mouth," the CEO snickered. Jounouchi narrowed his eyes in return.

"There's lotsa otha' things muh big mouth can do," and with a snarl he yanked Kaiba forward and smashed their mouths together, eating the other alive. The brunette's legs grew weak and he nearly dropped to his knees, but his inner strength wouldn't let the blond win. It didn't matter that the other teen could kiss a straight man gay, as long as Seto could return the favor, and he did.

**Words are spoken loud and clear**

**Whispers softly by your ear**

**It's time to give into temptation**

**You both have had this same fixation**

**So give yourselves away**

Jounouchi was glad he had the wall to hold him up. Kaiba was giving just as good as he got and they were both going to pass out without air soon. The blond arched with a well placed thrust and sucked in a lung full of air when Kaiba moaned wantonly. They both began to rock into the other, trying to find some sort of release. Neither was ready for more than that, whether they claimed morals or pride it was no one's call except their own. Still, their bodies, and hearts, longed for that connection of completeness. Kaiba pushed forward and nudged Jou's other leg wider. Taking the hint and bracing more of his weight on the wall, Jounouchi kicked his other leg up and around the CEO's waist. Seto's hands gripped Jounouchi's hips and slammed the other down onto his clothed member. They both moaned wantonly that time.

"Fuck ya… Uh, Kaiba… right there," Jounouchi panted, letting his rival take the lead. His mind wondered for a moment to them laying in a bed, nude, and pushing this thing between them further. With a shake of his slicked back blond hair he snapped his attention back to the task at hand. Honey brown and ice blue clashed again. There was silence between them and only the sounds of their needs filling the night air. As if a power wound around them again, they kissed, softer than before. Jounouchi clung to Kaiba and moaned softly in the brunette's ear. The blond licked and nibbled at the space behind Kaiba's ear and enjoyed the grunts of pleasure he earned in return. The heat between them rose and Jounouchi could feel his climax coming on fast.

Kaiba felt the strain of his cock just as he heard his- what was the blond to him now– partner whimper. Neither wanted to give into the others movements, but someone was going to have to end the music they were creating together. Their hearts beat together in longing. A new desire welled up in Kaiba's mind and he licked his dry lips. He couldn't give into that desire, not now. If he did, Seto thought he truly would be mad.

"Kaiba… Please…" Jounouchi whimpered -so close to his peak that it was nearly painful, but what was pleasure without a little pain?

"You first mutt," the CEO panted harshly, trying not to lose his breath. Slowly bits of red swirled into his pale blue eyes. He swallowed and licked his lips again, trying to ignore the beating of both their hearts together.

"Bite me!" Jounouchi demanded suddenly, grinding against the brunette roughly as he snapped. Kaiba's eyes rolled back for a moment and he moaned, wanting to do just that. He pushed the blond further into the wall, wishing this moment could last him the rest of eternity.

"Damn it Kaiba, bite me," came the growl again.

"What?" Seto hissed in return, nearly ready to explode. He felt a tongue wedge into his ear in a sloppy wet kiss and he moaned, his mouth hovering over the blonde's pulsing veins in his neck.

"I'll cum fasta if ya bite me… hard… Get it? I like… that kinda stuff." Jounouchi whispered nervously. Seto's deep chuckle made the blond quiver in desire.

"I bite deep." Kaiba let his eyes roll back again as Jounouchi moaned and rocked even harder, enjoying the hot friction between them.

"Fuck yes! Do it," Jounouchi panted and moaned, stretching out his neck for the other. Seto slammed Jou against the wall and sank his elongated fangs into his neck. The blond stiffened for a moment before fully relaxing and moaning out the brunette's name in completion. The fact that his pants were being soiled didn't matter.

Kaiba purred around the blood pooling in his mouth. Surprisingly, he reached his own completion along with the male he held tightly in his grip. The warmth flowed down the CEO's throat and filled him with new energy. He drank slowly, enjoying the fire flowing into him as his pants cooled from his release. Needless to say he was shocked the blond would want him to do such a thing. Jounouchi couldn't have known, could he?

"Ra damn, Kaiba… You'll get meh all hard again if ya keep goin'…" A few licks across the small wound on Jounouchi's neck and it healed. Slowly, Jounouchi lowered his legs until he was able to stand. Once he could, he pulled Seto down for a deep kiss, moaning at the taste of his own blood on the other's tongue. A small snack with a future lover was well worth a dance of madness to the vampire, but perhaps they were both mad. To find a masochist and a vampire fondling in the moonlight on Halloween… what were the odds?

**The madness comes in tidal waves**

**Does it matter who's first to cave**

**When two hearts beat a melody**

**Your own perfect symphony**

**Why not let this moment last forever?**


End file.
